


The Two Of Us

by Leorios_Lawyer



Series: A second hand emotion [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Colombian Ging Freecss, Gon Fetus, Latino Character, M/M, Social Anxiety, The Zodiacs (Hunter x Hunter) - Freeform, Trans Ging Freecs, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorios_Lawyer/pseuds/Leorios_Lawyer
Summary: Ging Freecss, in all his relationship with Pariston Hill has never called him once, and now, after not seeing each other for three months he asks him to meet up.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Series: A second hand emotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204526
Kudos: 1





	The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguage and characters are a little ooc but Pariston doesn't have an actual personality so what the hell.

Ging really hated Pariston sometimes. 

Right now was a good example why. 

He had asked the rat to come see him a few days ago to this cafe close to the Hunter association building, they were supossed to see each other at 4:20 pm, and Ging, for the first time in his whole life, had decided to come at the exact hour, especially because of the topic he wanted to discuss with Pariston, but now, at 5:37 pm, the nerves where taking the best from him. 

Now he understood why Cheadle was always so pissed off when the two of them came late to the Zodiacs reunions. 

–Ging!– 

Speaking of the devil. 

–sup.– 

Pariston, in all his glory, was wearing a pink suit, with a purple tie and black shoes, the archaeological Hunter remembered how Netero always found funny how Pariston dressed so elegant for every ocassion while Ging dressed like a "vagabond" in Piyon's words. 

–i haven't seen you in such a long time, dearest. It's a shame that i can't see you as much as we used to be.– the blonde man's plastic voice said. 

–the feeling is mutual.– cut Ging. 

A waitress came and asked Pariston what would he like to order, the taller man just ordering a black coffee and two red velvet cakes. 

The gold eyed Hunter waited for the blonde to stop talking to the lady, his mind wondered on one of the last times he and Pariston had seen like this. Almost a year ago when both had gone undercover for a Zodiacs mission in the Mimbo Republic, those 8 months had summarized in them trying not to die while infiltrating to the Mimbo goverment and making out nearly every night. 

–heard you were in the Gordeau Desert last month, found something interesting there?– the blonde asked, snapping Ging out of his memories. 

–Just a bunch of sand and migraine.– 

–Oh come on, I beat you found something worthy your time in there.– 

Ging sighed. Pariston was just trying to tease him, but actually the blonde was curious of why Ging had called him, in all of their relationship, the brown skinned Hunter had never called him once, always being him who asked to meet. 

–And what else have you been up to?– this time was Ging's turn to ask. 

–Oh you know, the usual. Keeping the Hunter association in line, playing chess with Netero, attending to Zodiacs meetings (not like some).– 

Pariston's cheerful and plastic voice whispered at the end, normally that would piss off Ging enough to start a fight with anyone, but this was Pariston, instead of getting in a verbal or fist fights they enjoyed having mental games, seeing who could manipulate the other the most, saddly, he wasn't in the mood for games. 

–Yeah well, some of us are too busy rediscovering lost civilizations and catacombs, or finding historical documents and restoring them.– 

–i'm not saying your work isn't important! I just believe that the world has priorities.– 

–Right.– 

–But anyways, i dont think that you just call me to talk about who's work was more important, dearest.– 

The brown skinned Hunter bite his lip, he had been trying to slip the elephant in the room for the past few minutes. The regret of calling Hill and the doubt in his body made him ask something else, instead of just saying the truth. 

–What is your opinion about children?– he asked. 

–My opinion about children?– Pariston repeated, confused, was this why Ging had called him? –why do you ask?– 

–no reason, im just... curious.– 

The blonde placed his hand in his chin and started thinking while looking at the air. A grin growing in his face as the sun brighted above him, Ging found it annoying. 

–i actually hate them.– 

the words of the blonde made a hole in his stomach that started getting filled with anxiety, but why was he surprised? He already knew this. Luckily, Freecss had dealed with his own anxiety his whole life, so acting like nothing was easy for him. 

–i found them quite annoying, the only thing they do is cry, eat and sleep the whole day. They are also incredible loud, i dont know what i would do if i ever got one of those.– 

–i see.– 

Then, Pariston looked at him with his soulless eyes, wanting to ask something, but in that exact moment the same waitress came with the single coffee and the sweets, but Ging had already lost the appetite by this point. 

–anyways, what was that thing you wanted to talk about? You sounded really serious in that call– The blonde asked, taking a sip of his cup. 

–I'll be leaving the country.– Ging said.– i have some business to attend far away from here, so i will not be able to attend to most Zodiacs meetings nor missions for a while.– not like he always did but anyways. 

–Oh.– Pariston looked different now, a little of his own light go off and his smile flicked for a second. 

–How long?– Pariston knew better than asking where was this place. 

–a few years, maybe three or two. But I'll still manage to attend to some meetings every now and then.– Freecss replied. He din't look bothered, he had been away longer than that several times. 

–i see... but we will need monthly actualizations of you, in case you need help.– the blonde din't looked too worry now, maybe just a little sad that his favorite booty call would be far away for that long. 

–Of course.– and so, Ging was leaving some money and starting to get ready to leave the place. –i will notify you if something goes wrong, so chill.– the man in loopy clothes looked at him. 

Before Ging could leave, the blonde Hunter put his hand on the other's shoulder for a second.   
–don't be so reckless.– Ging got a little surprised this time, Pariston's voice sounded caring and nice, almost like if it where a totally different person. 

–Sure.– not like you could be really fearless with a child coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also in Twitter as @LE0PlK4__ !


End file.
